


Raisin Hell: Part 4 Epilogue

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to the amusement of his friends, Arin's left to deal with Dan's shenanigans on his own, or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raisin Hell: Part 4 Epilogue

Arin made his way to the bathroom after washing his hands, the laughter of Dan, Brian, and Kevin following him. There was no way he was going to fish the raisin out of his underwear, with Brian around. The older man had a tendency to want to record and document anything embarrassing or the least bit sexual, at the expense of his co-workers. Arin had enough of that on the internet already, without Brian adding to it, thank you very much. 

The Grump leader entered the bathroom. Letting the door close behind him, he shifted uncomfortably. He could feel the raisin. It was definitely wedged between his butt cheeks. He shook his head, he was sure that wasn’t Dan’s intentions, much like his unexpected arousal from when the taller man smacked his ass with a yellow stick some time ago. It was just a coincidence that the tiny fruit made it’s way somewhere it shouldn’t be. 

Arin slid his shorts down, letting them drop to the floor. He frowned at his slightly tented boxers. Damn! Why the hell did he have to be so sensitive when it came to his ass. With Dan pulling his shorts open, the raisin getting lodged and Brian trying to grab at his shorts too. It really wasn’t surprising. The animator let out a sigh. 'Might as well take care of this too.’ He thought, stepping out of his shorts and making his way to the stall. 

Entering the stall, he moved to close the door, absently thinking he probably should have locked the main door. Pushing the stall door shut, he was met with resistance. His arm was grabbed, and suddenly he was tugged out of the stall. A sound of surprise escaped his mouth as he was shoved, back slamming against the wall. “The fuck?” He cursed, looking up. His brown eyes meeting light blue ones. Brian’s smirk widened. “How about I help you with that?”

Arin’s eyes widened. He hadn’t heard anybody come in. And what the fuck? Was Brian serious? It was hard to tell with him. He could say the most inappropriate things with the straightest face, or be completely serious while smiling like he just heard a funny joke. You really couldn’t ever tell with him. He was an intriguing man. Arin would be lying to himself, if he said he wasn’t the slightest bit attracted to the oldest Grump. There was something about the way he carried himself, the confidence he exuded, that just did something to him. But this had to be a joke, right?

The taller man let out a laugh. “Alright, Brian. You and Dan have had your fun, jokes over.” Brian didn’t reply, moving closer until his body was flush against his young boss. Arin gasped as he felt his ass being grabbed. Brian smirked, squeezing the plump mass, tilting his head up, close to the other’s ear. “Who says I’m joking?” He whispered, breath tickling against Arin’s ear. The younger man shuddered. Well, shit. 

Brian’s hand moved up and dipped into Arin’s boxers, gently caressing as he continued to move downward and dipped two fingers between the animator’s sensitive cheeks. His fingers seeking until he came across the small object trapped inside. During all this, Arin hands had moved up to the older man’s shoulders and gripped tightly, as the tiny fruit was seized and rubbed around the rim of his hole. “Fuck!” He groaned, the feeling sending waves of pleasure straight to his dick. 

Brian continued circling the younger man’s hole, occasionally pushing the fruit past the ring of muscle, eliciting a strangled moan, to his delight. Arin, began rocking back into the fingers, the teasing causing him to crave more. Brian smiled. The animator was falling apart, becoming desperate. The older man then pulled his fingers out, getting a disappointed whine at the loss of contact. Removing his hand from the boxers, Brian held it up. Arin raised his head, face flushed, and beads of sweat beginning to appear on his brow. The older man was holding the raisin between his two fingers. Without breaking eye contact, Brian opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue, he licked sensually around the small fruit and his fingers. Arin’s breath hitched, his breathing quickening again. Brian then placed the raisin on top of his tongue, and slowly pulled it into his mouth. 

If Arin wasn’t hard before, he was now. His dick straining in his boxers at the unbelievably sexy sight. Brian then leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Using his tongue, he forced Arin’s mouth open. Their tongues swirled wetly back and forth and around each other. The younger man reveled at the taste of the other man. He could hardly believe this was happening. If felt like a dream.

Lost in all the different sensations, Arin was startled when he felt something foreign enter his mouth. The raisin! Brian hadn’t eaten it. His grip tightened even more on the other man’s shoulders, groaning loudly as they passed the fruit back and forth between each other’s mouths, until Brian pulled away. “Eat it.” He ordered, voice several octaves lower. Arin shivered at the tone. He quickly chewed and swallowed the fruit. Brian leaned forward, licking his lips. “Good boy.” 

He then grabbed both sides of the younger man’s boxers, pulling them down, exposing his swollen cock. “Now, how about we take care of this?” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Raisin Hell Saga, Brian documented on the Grump Instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/BAS-93vN-x4/


End file.
